Regen
by Little Jaeger
Summary: Uno temía a los rayos y para el otro la lluvia traía el recuerdo de la pérdida. En una noche de tormenta y culpa quizás hallen el consuelo en los brazos del otro.


Hoola bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic ^w^. Una pequeña idea que surgió de una noche de tormenta en la que me desperté por culpa de los truenos (a los que les tengo miedo x'D) y simplemente se me ocurrió qué pasaría si le ocurriera a Eren… ¡Y salió esto!

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del autor Hajime Isayama y yo solo los tomo prestados para mis desvaríos de fujoshi frustrada.

Advertencias: headcanon y mini spoilers del spin-off de Levi A Choice with no Regrets (si no lo has leído, no se a qué estás esperando). Vocabulario de Levi-love.

La lluvia caía, fuerte e imparable, cual trozos de plomo, y el sonido de las gotas repiquetear inundaba el castillo. De pronto un rayo irrumpió el monótono eco del agua y el joven que trataba de dormir en la celda del sótano sintió como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Pocos segundos después, a través del único ventanuco, toda la estancia se veía iluminada por el destello fugaz de un relámpago, seguido del retumbar del trueno que hizo temblar el edificio hasta los cimientos.

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras un leve estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. No aguantó más y salió de la habitación. Sabía que tenía prohibido abandonar el sótano sin permiso previo de su superior, pero no podía soportar la idea pasar un segundo más ahí abajo.

Sus pies descalzos recorrieron los fríos peldaños de piedra que lo aislaban bajo tierra. "Dormirás en el sótano" había dicho Levi, "así en el caso de que te descontroles y transformes será más fácil contenerte". Eren sabía que era por seguridad y lo último que quería era causar más problemas, pero eso no disminuía su sensación de soledad y reclusión, y esas palabras no eran más que el reflejo de la desconfianza de la humanidad hacia su persona. "Y todo porque soy un monstruo" pensó. Tragó saliva y siguió ascendiendo, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, los despachos y los baños, pero una vez allí meditó y se dio cuenta de que no sabía a donde ir. Había desobedecido una orden y probablemente se metería en un aprieto si llegaran a descubrirle, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Acabó vagando sin rumbo aparente, pero como una fuerza invisible lo guió a través del pasillo. En segundos se vio delante de la puerta del cuarto de Levi. De alguna forma sentía que quería estar ahí y ¿por qué? se preguntó. Mientras intentaba hallar la respuesta levantó su mano, haciendo el ademán de tocar, pero su inseguridad le hizo dudar. Temía despertar a su superior, aunque sabía que muchas noches se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada ocupado con el papeleo, e intuía que consecuencias traería su intromisión. Pero mientras divagaba se dio cuenta de que la puerta se encontraba abierta y la empujó suavemente provocando un chirrido de esta. "Ahora sí que no me puedo echar atrás" susurró mientas se asomaba al interior con temor.

-¿Qué quieres Erwin? Te dije que no me molestaras más.

Levi se encontraba junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados mirando por esta y dando la espalda a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta se volvió y su rostro mostró una leve mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Eren?

-…Esto, yo…Yo solo…

El mayor lo observó detenidamente. Ante él estaba el joven titán con la mirada clavada en el suelo, descalzo y con el pantalón y la camisa que usaba para dormir ligeramente arrugados. "Seguro que ha estado dando vueltas en la cama", pensó.

-Adivino, no podías dormir- se aventuró a decir y Eren meneó la cabeza en señal de negación- Está bien, puedes quedarte- sentenció con un suspiro.

El moreno entró arrastrando los pies y se detuvo unos pasos más adelante sin saber que hacer. Levi se volvió para poner orden a los papeles que cubrían su escritorio y por el rabillo del ojo vio la duda en sus torpes movimientos.

-Voy a ordenar el papeleo de la última expedición- "o quizás debería decir masacre"- puedes acostarte ya.

-Pero ¿y usted?

-Ya te he dicho que tengo que… oh- ahora entendía mejor la duda del recluta- dormiré un poco en la silla, como siempre.

-¿En la silla? Pero necesita descansar- replicó Eren sorprendido, ¿acaso siempre dormía así?

-Da igual, de todas formas no dormiré más de dos o tres horas.

-Pero, ¿y qué hay de su pierna? Así nunca se curará.

-Tsk, está bien mocoso, si así te callas descansaré en la cama- respondió con pesar el mayor, cediendo ante la insistencia del joven- pero antes deja que termine el trabajo.

El capitán volvió a sus asuntos: informes de pérdidas materiales y humanas, cartas de condolencia… Un sinfín de papeles repletos de nombres y cifras, con historias y vidas que no regresarían. Lo meditó unos segundos. Quizás en otras circunstancias hubiera mandado a Eren de vuelta al sótano, pero esa noche se había visto incapaz e incluso había cedido a su súplica. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando y comprendía perfectamente lo que sentía, y por esto no podía ignorar su muda petición de ayuda. Por otro lado sabía que la culpa lo carcomía y le sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera acudido a él en busca de apoyo. "Podría haber ido con Armin o Mikasa" pensó para sí observando al joven de reojo, que ahora se debatía sobre si acostarse o no. Al final Eren optó por sentarse al borde de la cama con la cabeza gacha y esperar. Por su parte, Levi terminó su trabajo y se dispuso a cambiarse. Se quitó la camisa y la dejó pulcramente doblada sobre la silla, dejando ver su torso que se mostró pálido y lleno de cicatrices bajo la luz del candil. Después se dirigió hasta el pequeño armario para sacar una camiseta de manga larga. Eren se percató entonces de que se movía lenta y torpemente, con la ayuda de una improvisada muleta de madera, y al verlo en ese estado una punzada de culpa lo invadió.

-Lo siento- musitó.

-No hay nada que disculpar- replicó suavemente el mayor terminando de acomodarse la prenda.

-Pero si hubiera tomado la decisión correcta ellos no… y usted…

Las palabras se atragantaban en su boca, pero Levi no lo dejó continuar. Se abalanzó hacia él cojeando con dificultad y lo sujetó por los hombros, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos:

-Escucha mocoso, ya dije que no fue tu culpa. Nadie puede saber el resultado de sus elecciones, y si estas serán las correctas. Y deja de disculparte ya, los muertos, muertos son y nada de lo que digas hará que vuelvan a la vida…

-¡Pero debí haber luchado desde el principio! ¡Yo no quería que ellos mu…!- se le cortó la voz y unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-No seas estúpido- gruñó Levi.

Se veía molesto pero lo que hizo a continuación descolocó completamente al menor: se había sujetado la manga de la camisa y ahora estaba limpiando todo signo de llanto de su rostro. Lo hizo con delicadeza, casi con cariño pensó Eren.

-Tú y tu manía de llorar como un crío- "lo que es" pensó- deja de culparte y toma esto como una lección, para que la próxima vez tomes la elección correcta… ¿Y no habías venido para dormir? Mueve tu pesado culo de titán y acuéstate ya.

-S-sí - respondió apresuradamente dejando espacio en la cama.

Levi se sentó y, apoyándose con cuidado, levantó la pierna lesionada. El gesto le provocó una mueca de dolor, pero trató de disimularlo para no preocupar más al chico. Nunca había visto al muchacho tan afligido. La ira que lo consumía cuando lo conoció había dejado paso a un niño que ahora se sentía abatido.

Ambos se acostaron uno al lado del otro, y guardaron silencio, hasta que el mayor apagó el candil que iluminaba la habitación:

-Buenas noches, heichô

-Buenas noches, Eren.

Y se dispusieron a descansar; el mayor apoyado en su espalda y el joven recluta de lado, de cara a la pared. Pero de pronto cayó un rayo y se dio la vuelta precipitadamente, quedando de frente a Levi que lo miraba de forma interrogante:

-Así que por eso estás aquí. Te dan miedo los rayos- comentó con mofa.

No podía obviar lo curioso de la situación. Eren, que se había enfrentado con y sin consciencia a seres monstruosos, ahora se encontraba en su habitación por una simple fobia infantil.

-¿Qué? No…- aguardó unos segundos y tragó saliva para continuar- Me recuerdan a un humano convirtiéndose en titán, o sea, al rayo que cae cuando se transforman. Y no dejo de pensar que quizás haya más ahí fuera.

Aunque puede que se equivocara.

-No los hay- musitó Levi, sorprendido por el verdadero motivo de la intrusión del menor.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que puedan aparecer en cualquier momento y…

-No seas idiota. Estamos dentro de los muros, en un castillo lleno de soldados con 3DMG. Y si fuera el caso, le patearía el culo al jodido titán que se acercara.

Era en esos momentos en los que a Levi le hubiera gustado tener el don de la palabra, pero como siempre, le costaba expresar lo que realmente pensaba. Un "estamos a salvo, y si pasara algo, te protegería costara lo que costase" era lo que hubiera querido decir, pero a pesar de eso sintió que Eren supo leer entre líneas.

-Gracias- susurró con sinceridad.

-No hay nada que agradecer.

Y de nuevo el silencio se corrió entre ellos, como un ligero velo. Permanecieron así unos minutos, pero Eren seguía inquieto, necesitaba hablar de algo más:

-¿Siempre es así? ¿Duele tanto?

-…Sí.

No tenía sentido mentirle. No si iba a continuar con la vida de soldado, una existencia muchas veces frágil y fugaz y siempre dolorosa.

-Supongo que nunca te acostumbras - pensó en voz alta.

-No- calló para encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Por muy inmune que te sientas siempre te golpea igual.

-¿Y como sabe que decisión tomar?

-No lo sé. Nunca estás seguro del todo. Yo también me equivoqué, otra vez.

De nuevo el silencio mezclado con el sonido de la lluvia, que ahora se escuchaba lejano, como si fuera ajeno a lo que se vivía en aquella habitación. Levi lo recordaba a la perfección. El murmullo del agua cayendo lo transportaba a ese amargo momento.

-¿Otra vez?

Eren se arrepintió al instante, en cambio el mayor no le reprendió; se limitó a callar.

-Fue hace años, bajo una lluvia como esta. En ese entonces tenía un objetivo, me confié y los dejé solos. Los titanes hicieron el resto. Más tarde me di cuenta de que la elección que hice fue la incorrecta- dijo por fin.

Eren quedó aturdido ante la repentina confesión. Poco después compendió que quizás Levi había llevado esa carga encima durante tanto tiempo que necesitaba compartirla con alguien. Incluso el "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" necesitaba desahogarse. Ahora la historia se había repetido y el se veía solo de nuevo.

-Los debe de echar mucho de menos…

Los recuerdos asaltaban la mente del superior. Gritos, despedidas y titanes mientras la sangre teñía de rojo la lluvia. Poco a poco su mirada se fue tornando sombría mientras su cerebro lo traicionaba reviviendo aquellos momentos. Sentía como poco a poco se iba sumiendo en aquel abismo sin fondo en que se había ido convirtiendo su interior a lo largo de su vida.

\- Está bien –dijo de pronto Eren- Usted no quería que ellos murieran ¿verdad? Pues entonces está bien… Quiero decir, siempre trata de proteger a sus compañeros buscando lo mejor para ellos y sacrificándose en su lugar. No fue culpa suya así que no se castigue más.

Levi lo miró sorprendido; había sido pillado con la guardia baja. Parpadeó un par de veces. Siempre trataba de mantener una mascara con la que parecer impasible y apático incluso en las situaciones más extremas, pero ese niño había conseguido ver a través de ella con una facilidad abrumadora. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido y Levi no había reparado hasta ese momento en lo mucho que necesitaba esas palabras ni esa cálida mirada que le estaba dedicando.

-Ya veo… es bueno saberlo - respondió mientras le revolvía el pelo al joven de ojos verdes.

En ese momento, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, una idea cruzó sus mentes atravesándolas como una flecha. Se dieron cuenta de una verdad innegable: se hacían falta el uno al otro. Levi podía actuar como el responsable del joven titán, pero también era su mentor y apoyo, mientras que Eren quizás no pareciera más que un chiquillo impulsivo y violento con una imparable sed de venganza a quien había que vigilar, pero lo cierto es que había conseguido arrojar luz sobre la oscura alma de su superior. Le había dado aquello de lo que muchas veces carecía su ser: esperanza. Aquel niño, en su afán vengativo, encerraba la voluntad de luchar y seguir adelante, algo que Levi muchas veces olvidaba. Le recordaba aquello que le había hecho retractarse de la idea de matar a Erwin cuando tuvo el filo de la espada en su cuello. Lo que hizo que su cuerpo, calado hasta los huesos, rememorara lo que sintió al salir de los muros: la brisa golpeando su rostro, el aire limpio y la cegadora luz del sol sobre el cielo más azul que había presenciado nunca… Había mañanas en las que despertaba después de su habitual lucha contra el insomnio y no sentía más que un cuerpo sin vida, actuando de forma automática, en las que olvidaba lo que lo mantenía con vida. Y era en esos momentos de debilidad cuando lo pensamientos más desoladores lo abordaban. Era consciente de que el mundo estaba podrido. No tenía fe en la humanidad, es más, la consideraba corrupta y despreciable. ¿De verdad valía la pena perder tanto por el camino para quizás no lograr nada más que fracasos? El recuerdo de sus camaradas y el peso de sus muertes en sus hombros lo asfixiaba. Entonces se preguntaba por qué continuar, por qué destruir la farsa en la que estaba inmersa la sociedad y romper las murallas que los aprisionaban. La respuesta se encontraba en el rincón más recóndito de su alma, donde aun quedaba un resquicio por el que la luz podía adentrarse. A pesar del pesimismo de sus pensamientos, un impulso dentro de él lo empujaba a seguir el camino de la lucha por la libertad, aunque lo perdiera todo en el trayecto. Y aquella esperanza la encarnaba aquel niño que ahora se encontraba tumbado a su lado, escudriñándole con esos intensos ojos verdes. Debía perseverar en su batalla por todos sus compañeros caídos y librar al mundo de la pesadilla en la que llevaba sumido todo un siglo…

Pero las dudas siempre regresaban para atormentarle. No era tan fuerte como aparentaba, pensó con sorna.

La imagen de sus compañeros y amigos muertos volvía de nuevo a su mente. Aquellos que habían confiado en él y lo habían pagado con su vida. Para colmo Eren se parecía tanto a ella… Él y sus amigos le traían demasiados recuerdos. Tantas coincidencias que no hacían más que aumentar la necesidad de protegerlo. Lo sentía como una obligación, no porque se le fuera impuesto, sino porque en cuanto lo tuvo delante y le preguntó acerca de sus intenciones supo que velaría por él hasta el final para que saliera de esa jaula. Rompería sus cadenas y no dejaría que nadie impidiera que volara con las alas de la libertad sobre su espalda pues, a pesar de estar al corriente de la naturaleza del chico, sabía que sus sentimientos eran nobles y este lucharía a su lado hasta caer sin vida. No le importaba que fuera un monstruo; lo comprendía y aceptaba. Es más, desde el juicio donde el destino de Eren fue decretado, se percató que el joven no era un monstruo por su poder de titán, sino por su férrea voluntad inquebrantable. No se dejaría amedrentar ni jamás se sometería ante nadie. Y no le cupo la menor duda cuando le dedicó aquella mirada desafiante entre la oleada de violencia de la que estaba siendo víctima su cuerpo.

"-¡Callaos de una maldita vez y dejad que yo me ocupe de todo!"

Y fue en ese momento en el que entró en escena para poner en práctica el plan y llegó la brutal paliza.

"-En lo personal creo que el dolor es la mejor disciplina."

Había salido todo según lo planeado; la legión consiguió su objetivo: obtener la custodia de Eren. Pero detrás de la intervención de Levi no estaba la intención de castigarlo y demostrar su supremacía sobre el chico, sino la de salvarlo de una muerte segura. Quería que viviera y pudiera dar todo de lo que era capaz, y solo quizás, pudiera lograr la quimera de una vida libre. No merecía morir en manos de aquellos cerdos egoístas a los que días antes había salvado. Levi quería apostar por él. Decidió cargarse con el peso y la responsabilidad de su vida y aceptó sin objeciones ser sus alas pero también su verdugo en caso de que enloqueciera. Ya se encargaría más tarde de hallar alguna forma de detenerlo sin acabar con su vida, así la muerte solo se daría en un caso extremo. Realmente no quería tener que matarlo. Aborrecía con todo su ser las muertes, muriese quien muriese.

Cuando salió de sus cavilaciones, Levi se percató de que, como imanes, sus cuerpos se habían sentido atraídos. Sin mediar palabras habían sabido las necesidades del otro y sus intenciones se entrecruzaron. Poco a poco Eren se había ido acercando y sin saber cómo, ahora se encontraban torso con torso. Sin apenas ser consciente de sus actos, Levi extendió el brazo y atrajo al chico hacia su pecho y acabó hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello del moreno. Eren quedó recostado de lado y, tímidamente, paso su brazo derecho para rodear al mayor. Así ambos quedaron fundidos en un medio abrazo mientras el calor se traspasaba de un cuerpo a otro y sus latidos se sincronizaban.

La calidez inundó a Levi que permaneció observando a Eren. El niño había caído rendido y ahora respiraba pesadamente contra su pecho. Definitivamente lucharía por su mocoso y por su sueño, porque aunque el mundo exterior fuera un infierno ambos querían vivir siendo libres, ahí donde el aire era puro y no llegaba ese olor a podredumbre del interior. Lo protegería aunque fuera un monstruo…

"Porque para derrotar a un monstruo debes estar dispuesto a sacrificar tu humanidad."

Buueno, ¿qué tal? Espero que hayan disfrutado al menos un poquito :'D. En lo personal me encantó escribir esta historia. Llevaba tiempo con ciertas ideas acerca de lo que podía haber pasado desde la misión extramuros hasta que se puso en práctica el plan para atrapar a Annie. No pude obviar la escena en la que Eren se disculpa con Levi por la muerte de su equipo y este intenta animarlo, mientras esperaban al resto de la legión. Me pareció una escena conmovedora porque ¡el que debería ser consolado es Levi! Ha perdido a lo más parecido a una familia que podía tener pero se preocupa de que Eren no se sienta culpable. Quería profundizar más en esto y la idea me vino con la tormenta, como ya dije arriba. Luego la fui desarrollando mientras, desafortunadamente, sacaba cubos de agua del sótano de mi casa x'D. Para el fic usé el canon de la historia junto a mis fantasías y ACWNR. También me inspiré en la visual novel de Eren y Levi Burning Bright in the Forest of the Night (que pueden encontrar traducida por aquí), donde se relata la visión que tienen el uno del otro.

Sin nada más que decir, ¡Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima! ^w^


End file.
